The present invention relates to irrigation head supports, and more particularly pertains to an improved irrigation head support for use with irrigation heads at least partially buried in earth. Irrigation heads including fixed and pop-up type sprinkler heads are employed on golf courses and in a variety of other landscaping environments. Such irrigation heads are exposed to and are frequently damaged by vehicle tires such as those found on lawn tractors and golf carts. Additionally, the soil surrounding the irrigation heads is quickly saturated during operation of the head, causing soil erosion and subsequent undermining of the irrigation head.